Lamentations of Two Lovers
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: My first try in poetry. I hope you guys like it. This contains some HTTYD2 Spoilers and is related to my old story The Fiersome Chronicles so for those who haven't watched HTTYD2 or read The Fiersome Chronicles, it might be best to skip reading this. Summary: It's said that when one heart breaks, so does another heart...
1. Zenna

**I'm back! And I'm sorry if I've been off the web for a while. Believe me, things have been going crazy for me :p**

**Update for Riders and Defenders of Berk will be next week. I'm SO sorry but I hope you can all be patient with me.**

**In the meantime, here's my first try in poetry-HTTYD style!**

**Warning: If you haven't watched HTTYD2 or any of my Eret/Zenna one shots, it's best not to read this.**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Shock and Denial**

I was young and so were you

Didn't expect to fall in love so soon

Back then, it felt so right

Always together, rarely having a fight

* * *

You were my knight in shining armor

My lover and my savior

I was your goddess, princess and everything

The one who made your heart and soul sing

* * *

The day we both had to say good-bye

I remember clear as day that we both cried

But we made a promise to each other

That when we're reunited, we'll stay together forever

* * *

A decade and two years passed

I really thought our love would last

But when I saw you again after so long

I was shocked at what you had become

* * *

It's like I don't know you anymore

You're no longer the man I loved before

What happened to you while I was away?

Could all the years apart really have brought about this change?

* * *

I'm trying to ask you, I'm trying to understand

Don't be afraid, I won't be mad

Whatever your answer, I won't push you away

I'll help you and I promise I'll stay

* * *

But you don't answer me

You even ignore my plea

And just like that you destroyed

My precious childhood fantasy

* * *

These years of waiting

Did I spend them all in wasting?

I know you and you know me

I thought we'd be together again for all eternity

* * *

But through all the heartbreak and tears

I could see in your eyes fear

Are you afraid of telling

Because I need protecting?

* * *

Just please say something

That's all I'm asking

**Read and review. They make me happy **


	2. Eret

**Since this is a two shot, two chapters!**

**I hope you all enjoyed Zenna's POV because now we shall move onto Eret's POV. And if you thought the first poem was heartbreaking, wait till you read this.**

**Incidentally, you can also PM me your thoughts on which poem is better **

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Regret and Remorse**

What did I do? What did I say?

I've asked myself ever since I pushed you away

From the moment we met, I knew you were the one

The one girl I would forever adore and love

* * *

But now I broke your beautiful heart

How can I make amends when I don't know where to start?

I've made so many mistakes

I don't know how many more I'll make

* * *

Promise of fortune and glory led me astray

Fear and torture made me take the wrong way

On top of that, I've lost so much

Everything I've tried to hold onto turned into dust

* * *

The day I saw you once more

My heat sang and my soul soared

But then I began to see

The changes in you as well as in me

* * *

You tried to reach out and help

Instead of relief, fear is what I felt

If only you know of the horror I've been through

I don't want that to happen to you too

* * *

So I held my tongue

Even though I knew it was wrong

That was the hardest thing I ever had to do

Please forgive me for hurting you

* * *

I'm now on my knees, asking and begging

Right now, great sorrow and regret is what I'm feeling

Forgive me for my terrible fault

That's what I've been trying to say from the very start

* * *

I know that I'll never be able to fully erase

All of my wrongdoings, all of my mistakes

But maybe there's a chance that I can redeem myself

And in order to do that, I need your help

* * *

You hate me now, I know that

And I'm not mad because I understand

Since I've betrayed you, our lives changed forever

But if you're willing to forgive just this once, I'll change for the better

* * *

Just give me a second chance

This is the first and last time I'll ever ask


End file.
